Chronicles of the Maelstrom GAIDEN: Miracle of the Maelstrom
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Two-shot AU prologue story. Naruto was supposed to end the war. Kaguya was defeated, but a Maelstrom never rests... What happens as the most unpredictable ninja causes the world to again go through a change, as an old comrade reveals his true colors, a goddess from old intervenes, and new battle lines are drawn? A Miracle can change the world of Naruto, but how...?


**-Authors' Welcoming Notes**

**SoulEmbrace2010:** Yōkoso minna-san, to **Chronicles of the Maelstrom**, my first collaboration series with fellow Naruto crossover fanfic euthanasist Rixxell Stryfe. This was born from my planned Naruto x Attack on Titan and Naruto x Code Geass crossovers stories in my Naru EX Unleashed -Immortal Side- series. Rixxell was interested and became my beta-reader for the stories, until our frequent discussions about connecting them led to creating a new series that is, Chronicles of the Maelstrom, leading me and him into becoming co-authors. For two years, give or take, we went back and forth on the details of the series, from Naruto canon alterations and how the wham revelations from the Naruto canon will fit into the series, to the alternate ending of the Fourth Shinobi World War and which Naruto girls and crossovers will be in his harem. Letting the Naruto manga end (and not caring about Part 3 mini-series with the new generation) was worth the wait. So read, enjoy, review, and vote in the poll afterwards!

**Rixxell Stryfe:** First off, this is story is not following the canon of Naruto. This prologue twoshot will not cover changes in the basic canon that were adapted for our purposes. We will however explain things via flashback as time goes on in the later stories to follow the Chronicles timeline. Other things that you will see in this chapter are purposely placed and need little explanation as they fall in line with other pieces of Soul's work, but at the same time there will be many things that just jump right out and saying 'What the fuck is this shit?' Please bear with us, as thing will be explained over time. Though considering the resident mindfuck that this very idea hails from, do try and keep any flames to a minimum while hopefully providing thoughts as to where we went wrong.

After all, running so many different animes all into the same universe over the course of history is sure to make anybody question if it could be or more aptly, should be done. Hell the entire course of planning how things would fit timeline wise into the plots to come was hard work, but 2+ years of planning while waiting for that thrice damned War arc to finish sure has brought many, many twisted ideas from my mind. And that doesn't even cover things from the likes of Soul's backlog... Enjoy and please leave reviews, I need to know what people might not understand:)

* * *

><p><strong>Part I of II: Rise of the Immortals<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Shinju Tree War Grounds)<strong>

Uzumaki Naruto let out a huge sigh of relief as he sheathed his Ryujin (Dragon Blade). He, along with the newly reunited team of Team 7 consisting of him, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura has done it, much to his sensei's, the Rikudou Sennin, and the Edo Kage's relief.

After crossing different dimensions of all kinds, together they defeated the creator of those said dimensions: the Rabbit Goddess and the progenitor of chakra, Ootsutsuki Kaguya; and pretty much saved the world.

Looking above him, he smirked as the portal to the dimension where he and Sasuke sealed Kaguya closed, leaving nothing but the sky.

"**You did it, kit. You really did it.**" Yang Kurama said, making Naruto turn around to see the nine freed Bijuu looking down at him.

"I had…help. You guys, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura…even Sasuke." Naruto humbly admitted, jerking a thumb at his team.

"Please. You couldn't have done anything without me, dobe." Sasuke countered as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I accomplished a lot of things without you. It's no surprise you don't even know my track record as usual, teme." an annoyed Naruto countered and clicked his tongue.

By track record, Naruto meant the track record he would've never have gotten if he was a naïve knucklehead shinobi who stood out in orange. A lot of outcomes changed because of that fact.

"Your track record is nothing compared to mine. After all, I am an Uchiha." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Drop it, Naruto. Sasuke-kun is right, you know." Sakura told him as Naruto facepalmed while Kakashi looked sorry for Naruto, knowing what Sasuke and Sakura said wasn't true.

"Yep. Vintage Team 7." Kakashi noted, shaking his head.

"Just to clarify, did I just save the world with fellow ninja…or total glory hounds?" Naruto wondered outloud, irking this original teammates, "You know what? I don't care."

"**And you shouldn't, kit.**" Yin Kurama agreed from within Naruto.

"Even while you don't get along, your teamwork against my mother was superb. It's even more remarkable that a ninja would be able to befriend Bijuu." Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, the Rikudou Sennin said, watching Naruto with a smile.

"He's my son after all." Namikaze Minato said with pride.

"Thanks Sage-jii, tou-san. Now to free everyone else from the Mugen Tsukuyomi." Naruto said, clapping his hands and looked over to Sasuke, "Teme, you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you. But since I saw you turned over a new leaf, no pun intended, I trust you to help me in freeing everyone, right? My chakra and your Rinnegan is need for this."

"…"

"Sasuke?" Hagoromo asked, narrowing his eyes as he felt something…odd.

"Let me think about it." Sasuke finally replied, with Kakashi and Sakura looking confused while Naruto did not look happy.

"I'm sorry but, did you just say that you'll "think about it"? What is there to think about?! We have to get everyone out before they get turned to more White Zetsu!" Naruto raged, thinking about his precious friends, while his initial wariness of Sasuke joining the Shinobi Alliance returned with full force.

"I know, but now that I think about it, it's a kindness to leave them be than what I had planned originally when we free them."

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Uchiha?" Senju Tobirama asked as his distrust of Uchiha started to return with due to Sasuke's words.

"Oi, teme. What exactly are you planning? I want to believe that you don't have a hidden agenda, but with the way you're acting…"

"Don't take it personally dobe, but you and the rest were just a means to an end."

"For what?!"

"...For me to kill the Five Kage."

"…"

Naruto groaned as Hagoromo looked disappointed, Kakashi looked shocked, and Sakura was surprised at her love's bold statement.

"What did you say Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke's Sharingan and Rinne Sharingan blazed while he looked at the Bijuu.

"It...can't...be. You mean to tell me this is your answer?!" Hashirama asked, dishardened.

"Also…Bijuu. You are under my control!" Sasuke declared with a grin.

"Sasuke, stop this at once!" Sarutobi Hiruzen called out to him, but Sasuke paid him and the others no mind.

"**You bastard!**" Yang Kurama yelled and tried to attack, but was put under trance along with the rest of the Bijuu.

"He put the Bijuu in a trance, just from one glance!" Hagoromo said angrily and looked at Sasuke, "You said that you wanted to take your brother's path and protect Konoha, but I didn't think you meant this! Now I see. You just wanted-"

"That's right, power. Power to revive my clan and do anything and everything." Sasuke said, with Sakura looking at him with awe.

"For. Fuck's. Sake! Is there even one Uchiha among your clan that isn't a complete asshole like Mikoto-san and Itachi?! This isn't funny anymore!" Naruto snapped as he whipped out his Ryujin with the Wind Orb equipped.

Naruto's history with the Uchiha clan and its was anything but pleasant. The only shining lights in it was ironically Sasuke's family: his brother Itachi Uchiha and their mother, Mikoto Uchiha, the latter who saved him when the rest of the ill-temper members of the clan attacked him when he was only seven-years-old. When she was killed in the Uchiha Massacre, Naruto couldn't believe that it was Itachi, who was one of his ANBU protectors at the time, killed Mikoto along with everyone else. Then Itachi himself, who was aligned with Akatsuki, attempted to kidnap him when he was 12, and Naruto had to fight him and his partner off until Sasuke arrived, followed by Jiraiya. But Itachi meant well when Naruto learned his true allegiance.

It was three Uchiha the Uzumaki had major issues with.

Sasuke Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, and Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha, a fellow Konoha shinobi Naruto thought he could call a friend and a brother, only to see his true nature mere months after their formation as Team 7; a power-hungry glory hound who prefers to grab power instead of earn it in order to kill Itachi and believes firmly in his father's teachings that the Uchiha are the elite of the elite, as well as the belief that only an Uchiha can kill another Uchiha. Because of his jealousy of Naruto, who is the complete opposite of him and actually worked for his strength, he fled the village, with Naruto close to retrieving him until Kabuto interfered and took him. It appeared that Orochimaru had reined in Sasuke's childish personality but he was still the same until he took out Itachi. When he arrived to help out the Shinobi Alliance, he was like a different person, and dared to proclaim that he'll become Hokage. And now that Sasuke revealed his true intentions for joining the Shinobi Alliance, Naruto was right that he hasn't changed at all.

Obito Uchiha, a former Konoha shinobi who was a student of Naruto's father and Kakashi's teammate revealed to be the true leader of the Akatsuki under the name of the goofball Tobi. At first, Naruto respected the memory of Obito due to the creed he passed on to Kakashi: "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are even worse than trash." However, all that respect went out the window when Naruto broke Tobi's mask, revealing Obito underneath it, and discovered he was the one responsible for Kurama's attack on Konoha; the reason why Naruto had no parents growing up. It was why Obito was no longer of this world by Naruto's hands with the help of the Shinobi Alliance. Even Obito being the Juubi Jinchuuriki didn't spare Obito of Naruto's wrath, as his actions were the direct cause of Naruto's suffering in Konoha.

Madara Uchiha, a powerful shinobi on par with the Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama, former Patriarch of the Uchiha clan whose time has long passed, another puppet mastermind of the entire Fourth Shinobi World War who was reincarnated via Edo Tensei, and then later Rinne Tensei. Naruto didn't have a problem with Madara other than the fact that he was a total asshole, and almost felt sorry for him when Black Zetsu betrayed him and revived Kaguya; with the keyword being, almost. Now Madara was lying on the ground, unmoving, his body finally drained of energy and life due in part to being Kaguya's puppet vessel.

"Besides, what's the big attraction for killing Tsunade-baachan, Gaia-chan, Mei-chan, Raikage-jii, and Tsuchikage-jii?! I thought you were over your revenge since the truth of your clan's massacre is out and you now want to become Hokage!" Naruto said as he glared at the Uchiha.

"A while ago yes, it was for revenge and destruction. But now I want to destroy and rebuild upon the ashes to rule. This time, I want a revolution!" Sasuke said as he turned menacing.

"A revolution?" Naruto and Kakashi asked, confused.

"It's the past and current Kage, who have made the world what is today. That's why I'm gonna become the Supreme Daimyo of the Elemental Countries and change everything, by any means necessary!" Sasuke said as he turned his back to everyone, forming a hand seal, "**Chibaku Tensei**!"

The ground started to shake. Then the incapacitated Bijuu were encased in large spheres created from the Earth and lifted into the air.

"Now that the Bijuu are taken care of, the only obstacle left... is you Naruto." Sasuke says just as Naruto lands in front of him.

Naruto sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and looked Sasuke right in the eyes. "I've had enough of your bullshit, Uchiha Sasuke. I'm going to give you one chance, one fucking chance, to let the Bijuu go, and forego this new ambition of yours. We now have a chance for peace between the five lands, and I won't let you ruin it!"

"Like you have the power to stop me." Sasuke laughed as she took out his signature chokuto, the Sword of Kusanagi, and pointed it at Naruto.

"Naruto, I leave this to you. You're the only one who can stop this." Hagoromo told Naruto, who nodded.

"I know. Sasuke however, isn't so lucky. I'm going to deal with him like I should've done during out last three encounters at the Valley of the End, Orochimaru's Hideout, and that bridge in the Land of Iron." Naruto said and twirled the Ryujin around his finger.

"Wait, Naruto!" Sakura said as she leapt forward and grabbed his arm, "We should let Sasuke-kun do this. I always believed that he should be more than Hokage! He will make an excellent ruler of the Elemental Countries and can maintain the peace!"

"Are you even listening to yourself, Sakura?! You're not sounding like a Konoha shinobi who wants what is best for Konoha! Are you betraying Tsunade-baachan?! Do you even remember what she taught you over the 3 years?" Naruto snarled as he jerked his arm away from her grip.

"So what if I am? She, along with the other Kage, declared Sasuke-kun a criminal just because he went to go kill his clan's killer!"

"Because he is a criminal, you idiot, and he still is now! He ran away from the village that practically gave him everything on a gold platter, automatically making him a missing-nin, and sided with Orochimaru all for some power! He could've come back after he killed Itachi, but he didn't, instead joining the Akatsuki and attacked the Land of Lightning to retrieve Killer Bee, with the final nail in the coffin being his attack on the Kage Summit! And now he plans to kill the Kage! I'm not gonna let that happen, and you shouldn't either! But the question is, whose side are you on, Sakura?"

"If I had to choose between you Naruto-baka and Sasuke-kun, then its Sasuke-kun's-" Sakura started to say before she was hit in the back of the neck by a chop from Kakashi.

"Somehow, I knew that was going to be her answer." Kakashi mused as he set Sakura down on the ground.

"Hm. At least she knows who the winning team is." Sasuke said before rushing at Naruto, "Allow me to show you!"

Naruto blocked Sasuke's strike, "Time to end this!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Dimensional Abyss)<strong>

Ootsutsuki Kaguya awoke in a white void. All around her was empty, silent, and seemingly cold. Suddenly she remembered what she was doing a few short moments before, as she had finally realized her longtime goal only to have it taken away by the infernal incarnations of her grandchildren. As she thought this, a viewing screen appeared nearby, showing the two fighting where the Shinju is in the area.

Upon this realization, Black Zetsu awoke himself and said, "**This is where we can begin anew. If the incarnations of Ashura and Indra can't even bring themselves together after defeating you mother, there is no way the world will ever come together as one.**"

"You may be right my child, but this is still meaningless if you are trapped here with me this time. Is there anything we can do with the Shinju to begin the next cycle as of now? All those husks still trapped in their dreams should allow for at least one prospective host."

"**Yes mother, in fact there is a perfect host among the gathered. One in fact who holds the Shinju in his very veins. Your army was bolstered through this man, so he would make an excellent host to use.**"

"Well, what are you waiting for, my son? Go forth and claim the host!"

Black Zetsu complied and detached himself from Kaguya, sliding through the cracks of the moon sphere before he found a gap and squeezed through it. Using the same method he used when Kaguya was first sealed, he escaped to the standard dimension. Zetsu was left unaware that at the very minute he left, another being was watching his every movement and chose to grab the attention of the now alone Rabbit Goddess.

"Hello dear sister, it has been oh so long since we last spoke. Has the parasite truly gone or we will be expecting company soon? I'd like to get this out of the way before I begin my other business." questioned a pink haired woman with blue eyes and wearing silver armor and wielding a transforming gunblade and shield.

"I know that voice, but where… It's you! The Goddess of the World, Lightning! When you disappeared, I thought you were lost to the sands of time!" Kaguya said as the goddess called Lightning smirked.

"Rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated. I simply took a...vacation, so to speak. But now I'm back to see the world all screwed up thanks to you and your decision to trust that parasite. Why? Not that I don't mind, fighting is my best skill." Lightning stated as she folded her arms, adopting her usual annoyed look.

"Parasite? What are you talking about Lightning. I am merely looking out for my son just as he is for me. He has done a much better job than my other children, who felt it necessary to seal me away for all time. My very being was stolen from me! How I can just sit idly by and watch the world take everything from me without even remembering my name? No, Zetsu truly is the only child of mine and I will do everything in my power to ensure he and I are well protected."

Lightning adopted a sneer as she listened to Kaguya. "Protected? If what you call protected is being sealed away for all eternity as protected, then you are doing a fantastic job. Also, why would the world want to remember your name when you made it your duty to enslave everyone in existence? The best thing that parasite brought you was the very idea to eat from the Shinju to begin with, but look where that ended up taking you. No sister, you don't need to live with that filth and if I need to lay the smack down to get you to understand, I'll gladly cut the memory from your very soul!", Lightning took her Gunblade and extended it in a basic combat stance.

"I'll like to see you try, Savior!" Kaguya screamed as she flared her power and broke through the moon sphere holding her, revealing herself with her Bone Pulse ability activated.

She floated down, giving off a murderous aura as she landed, and crouched down.

**Play "Blinded by Light" -Long Version- from Final Fantasy XIII**

"Keh. Let's see how well you fight without that blasted parasite you believe is your son. For that matter, why would you want to think of it as your son? It isn't even human..." Lightning said as light enveloped her form until she was now clad in her red and black Equilibrium+ Garb with sunglasses with a her Crimson Blitz Ultima Weapon sword and her large Night Lotus Ultima Shield equipped.

"He may not be here by my side..." Kaguya said she rushed at Lightning, "But I am known as the Demon for a reason!" Kaguya activated her Byakugan and then sent forth a volley of bone bullets as she shot out her hands in an attempt to catch Lightning off guard. She had little luck as Lightning seemed to be expecting such a play since she batted them away with her sword, but Kaguya did catch her off guard by the sudden growth of bone from both hands at her fingernails, presenting them as a means to combat Lightning's blade. Kaguya reached forward with her left hand to slash at Lightning's face, purposely missing in favor of bringing her right hand in a stabbing motion directly for Lightning's stomach.

As Kaguya landed the blow, Lightning quickly burst out a Cure spell while effortlessly swinging her gunblade, focusing on using a Sparkstrike skill. Channelling the Sparkstrike, Lightning pressed the advantage as she slashes at Kaguya, then spun around with a Thunder Blitz, striking Kaguya multiple times.

Kaguya grunted as lightning arced on her body, and retaliated with a Shinra Tensei, knocking Lightning back. Lightning landed on her feet and raised her shield when Kaguya closed the gap between them and lashed out with the sharp bones sticking out of her body. Lightning grit her teeth as the bone impacted her shield and pressed forward, leaving an opening that allowed Lightning to get away with Flash Step and switch her garb back to the Knight of Etro Garb.

"You're still as good now as you were in days long past Lightning. How is it you still maintain such skill when you obviously are out of practice? I can see that you are somewhat slow to react, but I can't tell whether it is you holding back on me or if you simply can't keep up," Kaguya taunted.

Shifting her Gunblade to Gun Mode, Lightning fired at Kaguya. The Rabbit Goddess was not expecting such a response, which allowed Lightning to Flash right in front while simultaneously switching Garb to Miqo'te executing the Magic Slash attack, causing low damage despite the power output. Lightning knew this would happen however, as Magic Slash only reaches peak damage after breaking through all defenses. The idea was more a feint, as she swiftly followed through with another Schema shift, going directly to her Soldier of Peace Schema, and blasted Kaguya with an Artemis's Arrows attack sending Kaguya flying back.

As Kaguya got up from the devastating attack, she looked back to Lighting who was already going back to her Knight of Etro garb, seemingly intent on finishing Kaguya in the next attack. Kaguya smirked, "I am the Rabbit Goddess! I am Yami! Don't think you can take me down so easily dear sister, as I will never bow down to you or anyone ever again!" Kaguya then readied her own attack, Eighty Gods Vacuum attack, sending a massive number of chakra fists out at Lightning, who was coming at Kaguya intent on using her Army of One attack.

Kaguya's assault hit Lightning time and time again, but Lightning was not to be denied. Lightning finally got to Kaguya's position and lashed out with 15 consecutive strikes before Kaguya exploded in a bone shower, hitting Lightning multiple times all across her body. Lightning fell to the floor, Kaguya then came out standing above her whilst several Truth-Seeking Balls appeared around her. Kaguya smirked, "And this is goodbye", before sending out all the Truth-Seeking Balls at the fallen Goddess.

Suddenly Lightning shouted, "**Elementaga Ultima!**", unleashing a stream of powerful elemental attacks and spells that collided with the Truth Seeking Balls and caused everything to go dark.

* * *

><p><strong>(Akasha Crossroads)<strong>

**Play "Towagatari" ~El Ragna/Hikari no Uta~ by Nana Mizuki from Cross Ange**

The two goddesses opened their eyes to find themselves in a mysterious hovering temple-like structure floating above the night sky with a vast blue-green ocean on the bottom.

"Where are we? This isn't one of my dimensions! Where have you taken us?" Kaguya asked, looking around the unknown space in confusion.

"This isn't my doing, so your guess is as good as mine." Lightning replied dryly, the answer not pleasing Kaguya in the slightest, "I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it."

"You never like anything or anyone who's not your family and friends."

"Touche, miss 'I wanna eat a chakra fruit to gain power with which to force everyone into peace.' At least I've changed after all these years. And don't get me started on your sons!"

"My sons betrayed me! They fought me and sealed me away! Their own mother! What kind of sons do that to their own family?!"

"Gee, I don't know. You never stopped to wonder why they would do such a thing? Maybe it had something to do with causing natural disasters on those who insulted you and your rule, with innocents getting caught in the crossfire! How many children have you made orphans?! For all you know, one of Naruto's own ancestors was among them! And keep in mind, Naruto happens to be one of your own sons' descendants..." Lightning stated with all the irony she could muster.

"Silence, sister! It was all necessary! The people had to learn that crossing me had dire consequences for them, and everyone else! When it comes to power, no one was above me!"

Kaguya frankly couldn't understand why Lightning was getting so upset with her methods. Humanity by nature was a warring race and the best way to stop war was with fear. That's what Zetsu always told her and it was what she had seen work best.

"And there's why. Power can only get you so far in life. I've met people in the past, back when I was human, who paid the price for wanting more than they had for their own benefit at the cost of other people's lives."

"But...I kept them safe!"

"What good is keeping the people safe when your own abuse of power cost them their lives? What good is keeping them safe when you turn them into the husks of White Zetsu? How is all that keeping them safe, huh?! You might as well be a fal'Cie!" Lightning didn't quite understand the term at first, but as she said it she was shocked as if she was completely forgetting something.

"And you think you can do better than me?!"

"Yes. If I were you after you ate that chakra fruit, I would keep the people safe while smiting those that threaten the people's livelihood without anyone else getting involved. And I sure as hell wouldn't let all that power get to my head and be manipulated by that piece of crap blob that is Black Zetsu!"

"...Tell me Light, why is it you don't like Zetsu? I mean, yes you are correct in how I seem off somewhat in his presence, and yes I do understand that he is not my own child, but it almost seems as if you hold something personal against him entirely unrelated to myself."

"When I am near Zetsu, for some reason I just feel something. Something I know I should be aware of, but yet I can't explain it. Somehow I feel this might be attributed to this worlds' creation, but sadly my mind draws a blank from anything prior. That said, I know Zetsu is not who he claims to be, if he has claimed to be anyone at all. This alone makes him untrustworthy and therefore by all regards, someone I must eliminate."

"If it is connected to the creation of the world, then doesn't that mean Zetsu is somehow connected to the Shinju? You yourself said that the Shinju must never be touched before I ate the fruit and I met Zetsu only after my own children were beginning to turn against me."

"And in turn, whispered honey-sweet words into your ear, therefore starting to manipulate you. And like a fool, you believed him after even thinking that you knew him in that short time."

"But his words...reminded me of my late lover, Homura. Then once he bonded with me, he changed his word patterns to that of a loving son. I didn't see anything wrong with such a shift, frankly what with how the world began to view me after eating the Chakra Fruit and the way both my children began to go on with their lives against my own wishes for what I felt should happen in the world."

Lightning frowned at that. This description of Zetsu sounded familiar, like someone she knew from the past, but like she said, she drew a blank on that.

"Lightning… was what I doing all this time wrong? Now that Black Zetsu is gone, I'm starting to realize how much I changed."

"Yes, you started out well, kind and caring, but somewhere along the way, you became drunk with power, which alienated you from your sons, and that when Black Zetsu struck. But you have a chance to start over, to help make things right. Black Zetsu is now gone from your being and you're free. It your call to decide what you want to do from now on."

"My choice? I know if I make the wrong one, you'll attack me again. Then again, I'd probably deserve it. After the destruction of my original world, I took my clan to a new one to start over, only to find it filled with war, chaos, destruction, and death. No one answered to the cry of a hero, and Hell reigned on Earth. After the years of fighting, I alone answered the cries for help and ate the Shinju's fruit, and with my newfound power, ended the chaos and brought peace. And like they say, the rest is history..."

"Yes, but it is through such experiences that truly shape a person. Even now with all that hardship, you know deep down what you want to do. I can see it in your eyes, you want to meet with the man who saved you, even if he doesn't know how he did so. Uzumaki Naruto is a special person. I have looked at his soul time and time again near the end of my 'vacation', and yet even I can't see what the future holds for the world with him leading it. I can't even see the future period in regards to anything Naruto touches anymore. The one concrete future I did have suddenly vanished for reasons I cannot even begin to explain and I find myself wanting to meet with this man that has even Gods wondering. What say you sister?"

"Yes, I think you may be onto something. As long as I've known you, nothing has ever slipped your grasp of understanding, so if this human who is my descendent is something special, I believe it is worth following your lead."

Suddenly a bright light shone, and something appeared at the bottom of a stairway. Both Goddesses went forward and disappeared, never noticing that their entire conversation was heard by an unknown third party.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shinju Tree War Grounds - Cliff)<strong>

"Where did this all go wrong?" Hatake Kakashi wondered to himself as he, Hagoromo, and the Edo Kage watched Naruto and Sasuke fight to the death.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the former Third Hokage, picked this moment to interject. "Frankly Kakashi, I may be wrong in this, but chances are likely that Sasuke always had this in him from the moment he woke up after his clan was killed all those years ago. Fugaku's way of raising him didn't help either. I don't think anything we might have done barring killing him before he became a ninja would have prevented this."

Senju Tobirama followed up on this, "We never should have let him leave the Naka Shrine below his former clan's grounds. The Uchiha clan has never shown me a good reason to give them more chances. I only went along with you on this brother for the good of the village."

"I think we made the right decision brother. There still may be some chance Naruto can stop him without completely ending the Uchiha clan here and now, but either way, Naruto's resolve here seems to show me that he will do what is necessary should it be required." Senju Hashirama said proudly.

Namikaze Minato just looked on at his son's battle silently, the very world on the line. There was no need to comment on his former students' disciples, because one way or another everything would be settled here.

The Rikudo Sennin, Ootsutsuki Hagaromo was standing beside the Fourth Hokage also watching the battle keeping his thoughts to himself. This whole ordeal with his children's rivalry was tearing the world apart and he had almost thought that he had found the chosen generation. Sadly, this was not to be and even his transcendence of time seemed to be without answer as to what may come.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shinju Tree War Grounds - Ground Zero)<strong>

**Play "The Only Thing I Know For Real" -Original Version- from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance**

Naruto pushed Sasuke back and ducked under a Fireball Jutsu. It was a distraction, as Sasuke flashed forward to try and decapitate Naruto's head. Naruto blocked it before leaping forward and delivered a headbutt to Sasuke's head. Sasuke tumbled back as Naruto pressed forward, twirling the Ryujin and tried to stab his former teammate. Sasuke growled and blocked every attempt until he parried and struck Naruto with a kick, with Naruto using the momentum of the kick to slash at Sasuke's side.

It was just a scratch, much to the Uchiha's annoyance and he was forced to move back as Naruto fired off winged-shaped Wind Chakra Blades. Sasuke channeled Lightning chakra through his chokuto, but due to the relationship between Wind and Lightning, it failed to help him as the Wing Blade knocked him back and left bleeding gashes on his upper body. '_What an amateur mistake! The dobe must be getting to me in some way_', Sasuke thought, as Naruto tried to take advantage of the opening.

"**Shinra Tensei!**"

Naruto was blasted off his feet and was sent skidding along the ground.

"Dammit." Naruto muttered as he swiped his mouth of blood as Sasuke smiled his signature Uchiha smirk.

"Like I'd let you get close to me again." Sasuke taunted before channeling Lightning chakra through his chokuto to extend its blade.

"I don't swing that way, but don't be so sure teme. After all, I'm the best there is at what I do." Naruto boasted as he materialized the Nidaime Hokage's Raijin no Ken, when a clone suddenly popped, and Naruto channeled Senjutsu-laced Wind chakra through it to create the Kyuuzou no Fujin (Surging Wind God) sword. Next, he swapped out the Wind Orb for the Lightning Orb in the Ryujin, "Come on!"

Sasuke cracked his neck and charged at Naruto, who stood his ground. Sasuke slashed at Naruto, who parried with his Ryujin and countered with the Kyuuzou no Fujin. Sasuke twisted his body out of the way so it wouldn't get sliced into mincemeat by the numerous chakra blades within the Kyuuzou no Fujin and lashed out with his chokuto, but Naruto once again used the momentum of the parry to execute a somersault Flash Kick that landed in Sasuke and sent him into the air, at the same time Naruto used his favorite handseal.

"**Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" he yelled as a mass of multiple Shadow Clones appeared in the air with Sasuke, "Give him no quarter! **Uzumaki Naruto 2K Barrage** now!"

"I don't think so loser! **Chidori Current!**" Sasuke shouted, retaliation with a stream of electricity that ripped through the clones...yet they didn't disappeared, "What?!"

"You're not the only one who learned a few tricks!" Naruto said, grinning as the clones absorbed the electricity into the Lightning Orbs of the Dragon Blade, "Now!"

Naruto's clones then pointed their copies of the Kyuuzou no Fujin and shot off thousands of projectiles of Lightning enhanced Wind bullets before half the clones then charged behind the bright volley that blinded Sasuke's Sharingan and Rinne Sharingan eyes. The charging clones however were nothing more than a feint of Exploding Shadow Clones however, as they took the moment when they got within 5 meters of Sasuke to blow up, filling the battlefield with chakra laced smoke.

Meanwhile the original Naruto was taking his time gathering Sage chakra to help replenish Yin Kurama's dwindling reserves as well as his own. The adrenaline from the battle's beginning was starting to wear off and after fighting and winning a war the day before, he was amazed in his ability to even still be standing, let alone facing his rival in what was surely going to be their deciding battle.

Sasuke to this moment to once again give his Perfect Susanoo some playtime. While Naruto has been busy playing savior all day against the Uchihas' own clan ancestors, Sasuke has had ample time to stay mostly fresh. While he had no where as much chakra as Naruto had, he was more then sure he could kill the Uzumaki and still subjugate the rest of the onlookers.

Taking quick aim, Sasuke fired an Amaterasu-enhanced arrow at the former location of Naruto's clone army. Given all the smoke from his thrice damned clones, which he even had the audacity to use Itachi's original jutsu, the Exploding Shadow Clone, Sasuke knew that he was firing blind. In fact, he was almost certain nothing was even present when he fired the arrow, because Naruto likely had them spread across the battlefield before they likely Henged into random objects just to annoy him later.

Sasuke then heard a roar from behind him and turned to find Naruto in a darkened version of the Bijuu Mode punching at his Susanoo Armor. Sasuke jerked forward and countered with a soccer kick that knocked Naruto away a little.

'**Kit, I don't know what you're doing, but you gotta take him out now! Have you forgotten that you have the other Bijuu's chakra within you?'** Yin Kurama roared at him.

"Yes, because I remember that I also have the Truth-Seeking Balls. Of course I haven't forgotten! I just have to hit him when he least expects it!" Naruto snapped back as he fired off several Mini Bijuudama.

Sasuke materialized his Susanoo Swords and sliced through them, but the force of the attack had him stepping back.

"Just a little more..." Naruto thought and fired a Boil Style: Massive Rasenshuriken at an opening.

Sasuke scowled and retaliated with Blaze Style: Yasaka Magatama that went around and absorbed into the Rasenshuriken at the same time the attack made contact. He growled as the armor began melting while Naruto cursed and disengaged the Bijuu Cloak to avoid Sasuke's attack combined with the explosion of his own, but he was behind a wall and the shockwave blew him forward.

Naruto materialized the Bijuu Cloak yet again and used the shockwave to propel himself towards Sasuke who stabbed into the cloak with his Susanoo Sword. Naruto leapt forward and landed a punch in front of Sasuke's position in the Susanoo.

"Your resistance is getting on my nerves Uzumaki." Sasuke said as he channeled lightning into his hand.

"I have a knack for that." Naruto replied and backflipped out of the way of Sasuke's Chidori Spear while flipping him the bird. "See?"

Sasuke bristled in anger and slashed at Naruto, who shaped a Truth-Seeking Ball like a shield to block the attack but was knocked into the ground.

"Not anymore." Sasuke smirked as Naruto fell to the floor, thinking he could easily end him after Naruto used some of his strongest attacks. "I would say this has been a pleasure dobe, but you know that is complete bullshit. Goodbye."

Naruto then lashed out with another Truth Seeking Ball shaped into a spear, launching toward Sasuke from his former teammates' back, so that it would collide with his Achilles Tendon on his ankle. If there was a sure way to end the fight without going for a kill, it would be to permanently cripple. He was unfortunate enough to miss the attack, as Sasuke once again used his Heavenly Hand Rinnegan jutsu to avoid the attack entirely.

Sasuke frowned and said, "You were actually trying to cripple me? I can't believe you are still trying to fight without outright killing me Naruto. You know, if I actually had any respect for you, I might have lost it all right there. But an Uchiha only gives respect to those who are dead and when I say respect, I mean when I'm fucking your women into the next decade as they continually pump out a new generation of Uchiha. The various bloodlines that each of your girls have will certainly go a long way in shaping the new Uchiha clan though, so I'll thank you in advance for that at least..."

Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes as he proceeded to make a single clone, which immediately dispelled. Suddenly the whole battlefield erupted in a cloud of smoke. The thousand clones Naruto had hidden earlier all appeared, all completely charged with Sage mode. "You wanted me to fight to kill you Sasuke? I can certainly provide, I just wanted to give it a shot to have you face proper punishment, as the whole one person being judge, jury, and executioner really doesn't sit well with me. I can oblige if desired though and when you brought my girls into this shit changed. Never degrade my ladies, verbal or otherwise, in my presence or not!"

Naruto's clones started charging up Rasengans of all kinds. Some were charging Planetary Rasengan variants in various shapes and sizes, some prepped Naruto's greatest area of effect variant, the Rasengan Riot as Naruto was certain that Sasuke would block with Susanoo, some were preparing Oodama Rasenshurikens, and some were even prepping elemental variants of the Oodama Rasenshruiken.

Suddenly a bead a sweat dripped down Sasuke's forehead. He looked out over the battlefield at all of Naruto's clones and wondered if his Susanoo could hold even if he used his Susanoo Kagutsuchi. There was just no way Naruto could still have this much left, could he?

"Hope you brought your wallet, because the rent in Hell gets paid in advance!" Naruto remarked and readied his own Rasenshuriken, deciding to settle on a Lava Release style in case Sasuke threw up his Kagutsuchi to slow the damage. He then threw his, followed almost immediately by all the clones. Sasuke readied his Kagutsuchi just as Naruto predicted and then the world seemed to still. Nothing could be heard as all of Naruto's Rasenshurikens seemed to remove all oxygen from almost a mile around them.

An explosion the likes the world had never seen before took place, almost eating the very land from Naruto's own feet. Smoke, dust, and rain reigned over the world, making the aftermath for Naruto somewhat staggering. If it wasn't for Naruto's Truth Seeking Balls, he surely would not have dealt with the aftermath quite as easily. Suddenly, Sasuke's voice rang out.

"You almost had me there dobe! If I didn't bother to suck up the chakra with my Preta Path at the end, I would definitely be dead right now. Still, you did get get me." Sasuke suddenly walked forward, blood dripping down his arm from where he obviously had to use some jutsu to help hold back Naruto's onslaught.

"I can barely move my arm right now, but what is this?" Sasuke asked in a disturbingly teasing fashion as he reached into a pouch on his person, pulling out a vial of blood, "Do you know what this is, Naruto?"

Naruto got the feeling that things were nowhere near done as he suddenly threw a kunai at the vial, missing as Sasuke drank it. Sasuke's wounds started healing immediately and with the boost of chakra he got through his Preta Path, it was clear Sasuke was fresh again.

Yin Kurama picked this moment to talk to Naruto, **'Well fuck. You know just whose blood that was right now kit?'**

"It is pretty clear Sasuke had some of Karin-chan's blood on hand just for the purpose of battles such as this. How he got it without her knowledge, I don't know, but Karin-chan is not going to be happy."

"This has gone on long enough." Sasuke stated as he made a handseal.

"What now?" Naruto wondered, and groaned upon looking on to see the meteors in the form of the other Bijuu's current prisons coming towards them. "Is Madara's ghost laughing at me even from the grave? Because this shit really is pissing me off!"

"No matter what you do, I'll always be the strongest between us." Sasuke said as, holding his handseal as chakra poured from the prisons and into Sasuke.

Naruto now knew what it's like to be up shit's creek without a paddle as he watched Sasuke absorb the chakra of the Bijuu.

'**This is not good kit. He's combining the split chakras into one and he's doing it on the same level of skill as tou-san, but in an opposite flow. He's like a Gedo Statue; Oh crap, watch it!'** Yin Kurama said as Sasuke attempted to reform Susanoo.

Naruto flashed forward and landed a chakra-infused fist on Sasuke's jaw, but the Uchiha countered with a focused Chidori that slightly pierced Naruto's lung before flying back.

"Shit! I can't move!" Naruto wheezed, lightning arced across his body as he held his wound, "A miracle would be nice right about now!"

'**I'm fresh out of options! There's no time for us to charge up chakra with me trying to heal you!'** Yin Kurama said in defeat as Naruto gritted his teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shinju Tree War Grounds - Cliff)<strong>

Hagaromo suddenly smiled for no apparent reason. Minato caught sight of it and asked, "What happened, oh Great Sage?" At Minato's comment, everyone standing around them suddenly looked to the Sage.

"This fight may have taken a rather interesting turn. I won't say anymore about it though. And please Minato, if you are that desperate to kiss ass, go talk to the Senju brothers..."

The Kage and Kakashi looked all around at each other when suddenly a moan was heard. "Oh my head. S-sasuke-kun? Where is he?" Sakura shouted as she unexpectedly woke up.

Kakashi picked this moment to address his female student, "Haruno Sakura, you are now hereby placed under arrest for aiding and abetting a known fugitive of Konohagakure no Sato and numerous other states of the Shinobi Alliance. Anything you say will be misquoted and then used against you with the most extreme prejudice of the law."

Sakura sat dumbfounded before suddenly fainting with drool coming out of her mouth.

"I've always wanted to say that," Kakashi said with one of his biggest eye smiles while the others sweatdropped.

'_That was cruel..._' they thought at the same time.

Hiruzen had second thoughts, 'But it truly was a thing of beauty seeing her shut up.'

* * *

><p><strong>(Shinju Tree War Grounds - Ground Zero)<strong>

It was times like this that Naruto's luck really is amazing, as a flash of bright light suddenly erupted over the battlefield as Naruto was racking his mind and considering his options on what to do at the moment. Thinking that Sasuke was about pull something, Naruto went into desperation mode despite his injury and dashed at the Uchiha in one bound, refusing to let Sasuke get the upper hand.

However his actions were for naught, as something he would have never imagined happened. While he was jumping, someone pulled him back refusing to let him get near Sasuke. At the same time, the large buildup of chakra that was coming from Sasuke suddenly halted, before dispersing all chakra nearby almost completely. Any spares clones he might have had in the environment just dispelled without warning and with no explanation for how it happened.

**-Play "Riders of the Light" from Bayonetta**

As the light dissipated, Naruto looked at Sasuke with unbelieving eyes. There in front of Sasuke was the woman he just sealed with his on again, off again teammate.

"How? Why? What are you doing here, um... what was your name again?" Naruto finished awkwardly, with the Rabbit Goddess resisting the urge to facefault.

"Ka-gu-ya! Ootsutsuki Kaguya! Try to remember it, gaki." Kaguya snapped as she held her extended nails towards a shocked Sasuke's throat as laughter filled the area.

"Don't worry Naruto. She's on your side now, just like I am." Lightning said, her hand on over his lung as she healed the wound Sasuke gave him moments ago. Naruto looked at her, confused.

"Who-?"

'**I don't believe it! Lightning Farron?!'** Yin Kurama asked in shocked, but honestly was glad to see her.

'_Who's that?_' Naruto asked Yin Kurama, who was grinning like their golden ticket had the winning numbers to an exclusive lottery that had everything a man could ever dream of having forever.

'**Claire 'Lightning' Farron, a former human turned Goddess who brought the human race to the world we are on today. It's been at least a millennium since then. It's how she earned her titles as Savior and Goddess of the World. She's extremely powerful, on the same level as Kaguya, most likely stronger! She must be the reason Kaguya's on our side now!**'

"Woah." Naruto said in awe, with Lightning smirking.

"I take it that Kurama told you who I am?" she asked, with the Uzumaki Jinchuuriki slowly nodding, "Good. Saves my introduction. Kaguya, do your thing!"

Kaguya nodded and moved when Sasuke got around her claws and tried to attack her, tripping him up comically. Kaguya then flash stepped over to him and put a hand on his back.

"Wha-? What are you doing you bitch?!" Sasuke snarled as he tried to get free of her super strength.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kaguya said, her Rinne Sharingan third eye glowing as she focused her power, and in one swift and graceful movement, ripped out her idiot son's Yin Sage Chakra, making Sasuke roar with pain at the sudden lost in power, "Betrayers like you don't deserve this power. God knows what else you would try and do with it, and quite frankly, I don't want to know. Now then..."

Spinning on her heel she shot it at Naruto, who didn't expect the sudden blast of new chakra and he couldn't move due to Lightning holding on to him; and gasped in pain as the new chakra entered his body and filled him with energy.

'**Ho~ly crap! This...is just what we needed, kit!**' Yin Kurama said loudly as the beast's chakra resonated with the Yin Sage Chakra that replenished both their energy, '**Now you can free my Yang-half, our other Bijuu brethren, and the Shinobi Alliance, all by yourself...with your's truly of course!**'

Naruto blinked as the Yin Sage Chakra flowed through his body and with the Yang Sage Chakra already within him, reinvigorated his fatigue from all the days' prior battles. Looking at his hand that now had the moon symbol, he clenched it as a grin formed on his face.

"Yosh-sha!" he roared as he stood up; the chakra bursting from his body in a show of power and he pounded his fist in his hand and cracked his knuckles, "Time for round two!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Branch of the Shinju, before the Goddesses' arrival)<strong>

Black Zetsu stared out at the battle unfolding between the incarnations of Ashura and Indra. It really quite amazing and awe inspiring that this generation had come so far. Frankly it explained in some small way why they were able to beat Kaguya, but even then it was only a stalling method at best. Even if they could live for hundreds of years due to the Sages' power being transferred in full between the two, time was always on his side.

"**To think that the Uchiha would turn on this allies for his original desire for absolute power. This could work to my advantage...**" Zetsu mused before sliding down the Shinju and went underground to find his target. "**The battle with Madara moving right to where my Zetsu army was made is convenient. This cave does run the risk of being opened up though due to the battle above, but as soon as I get to that Mokuton user, this space would be useless to me.**"

Zetsu easily made his way along what were now the very roots of the Shinju as he was drawn to the chakra of the Mokuton user. Along the way he used his connection to nature to feel out what was happening in the battle above. It would not bode well if his hideaway was discovered so soon. Once he arrived at the statue of the former incarnation of Ashura made by Madara, he easily moved to take possession of the body which held no ability to defend itself.

Suddenly he felt a power that shouldn't be present above. Even more suspicious was that Kaguya's power was present as well and it was attacking Indra's incarnation. It would seem that he truly was running on borrowed time. If Zetsu didn't do something to help the Uchiha now, he would have to start again with some other host and his odds of finding a suitable host of the power needed for his true revival was currently down to the Uzumaki female that was used by the current Indra incarnation and the Hyuuga girl who unknowingly took the full power from Ashura's incarnation before the Sage granted his own chakra just a short time ago.

"**And there...he...is...**" Zetsu said as he spotted the still imprisoned Yamato, who was now struggling to get free, "**Don't worry, human. You won't feel a thing as I consume you mind, body, and soul. Your Mokuton is needed for my grand scheme.**"

As for Yamato, despite the fact that his Mokuton was sealed off by Tobi and Kabuto so he couldn't escape, he felt that he was nearly free.

'_Hold on guys! I'll be right there!_' he thought as he got a hand free and clenched it, but failed to notice the usual shadow in the cave as he started working on the other arm.

Silent and deadly, Zetsu successfully got close and attached himself to Yamato's back, and unfortunately for Yamato, he didn't feel anything unusual. Like the parasite that he is, Zetsu spread himself on Yamato's back and his freed arm. As Yamato freed his other arm, Zetsu spread himself to his body and to his legs. Yamato grinned as he clenched his other hand. He was then about to push himself up when he felt something wrong, but not wrong at the same time, but it was too late as Zetsu spread to the other arms and up to his neck.

"_What the-_" Yamato thought his final thought as Zetsu then speed up his infection and entered the rest of himself through Yamato's eyes, mouth, and wounds.

Just as Zetsu guaranteed, Yamato didn't feel a thing as he suddenly blacked out with his eyes becoming white, with no more thoughts or feelings as Zetsu took over his body.

Seconds later, Yamato's body become black with yellow eyes, with Zetsu feeling the power of the Mokuton enhancing his being.

"**Magnificent… Truly magnificent! I thank you for your generous donation...human!**" Zetsu said, his power flowing out as he let out an evil laugh before remembering about feeling his mother's chakra signature. His glee now replaced with concern, he used a Mokuton-style shunshin to investigate to source.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shinju Tree War Grounds - Ground Zero)<strong>

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled as summoned loads and loads of clones, "Try to find a way to free everyone from the Mugen Tsukuyomi! Go!"

"Hai, boss!" they chanted and scattered to the branches of the Shinju.

'_How my chakra, Kurama?_'

'**That technique barely touched your reserves, kit. You still have more than enough to take that little prick back to the academy! And I'm full, so there is nothing he can do to stop you!**'

Naruto nodded and turned his attention to the stilled downed Sasuke, "Sorry to keep you waiting, teme. It's time I deal with you, once and for all."

"Once and for all? Ha! You failed to kill me so many times in the past that I wonder if you even can kill anything. You would be wise to remember that only an Uchiha can kill an Uchiha. You will not kill me here!"

Sasuke's hand shot to his chokuto and managed to lash out at Kaguya, freeing himself and shocking her in the process as his blade sliced at her cheek, drawing blood. He then quickly reactivated his Sharingan as he got away from the three, idly noticing that he still had his Rinnegan despite Kaguya stealing the power he previously was granted by that idiot Sage. Thinking to himself, he decided it was best to hide this fact for the time being knowing he might need it for something. Naruto was not to be taken lightly despite Sasuke's words stating otherwise.

As Sasuke rolled away, Naruto and Lightning stood dumbstruck as Kaguya put a hand to her cheek and saw her blood. Now seeing red, she seethed as she rounded on Sasuke, enraged to the extreme. She knew from facing Naruto and Sasuke before that the Uchiha was a more tactical fighter, planning his actions and reacting according to the flow of battle, rather than Naruto who reacted as the battle progressed without any hint of actual planning. Knowing this fact, Kaguya could easily make use of such actions because no plan can match the might of a Goddess.

Sasuke stood back up and looked at his new opponents who were standing next to Naruto. The pink haired woman standing directly next to Naruto didn't seem that imposing and Sasuke resisted the urge to think of her as dead weight after seeing her easily hold back Naruto moments ago. Kaguya meanwhile was still holding her hand to her cheek while staring him down, albeit looking more at his chest and arm motions than anything. Naruto meanwhile looked ready and eager to fight, considering he just got a free recharge of chakra that was stolen from him.

"Well dobe, I see you have two more women who want to fight your battles for you. Why is it there is always a woman for you to hide behind? Should I do the same to these girls that I did to Karin at the bridge? She begged for you to come save her when I ran Danzou through, all the while playing it off as if she was my pet... I saw through your game just before I went to kill Itachi and that was why I made certain to always have her close at hand. It was to ensure that I would hurt you where you always hurt the most. Your 'Precious people', they will all be nothing more than slaves in my new world. "

Naruto grit his teeth together and tried to charge at Sasuke, however was easily held back by Lightning. She looked him over and said, "You know Uchiha, ever since your bloodline was started, you have been nothing but a persistent cancer on this world. Granted, my years away from the world have kept me from even knowing half of what your brethren have done throughout the course of history, but I'd imagine that if I actually took the time to care, I myself would have ended your line long before your ancestor Madara become a puppet of Zetsu. You mean nothing to me, but you yourself are now a threat to MY world. And I deal with threats very seriously. **Elementaga**!"

Lightning finished off her words with a massive spell that seemed to encompass the entirety of the battlefield, only missing Naruto, Kaguya, and Lightning due to a barrier that Lightning herself effortlessly raised simultaneously as the spell went off, with Lightning making no movements or cues that could have even given Sasuke a warning to the impending attack. Naruto stared in awe at the attack flabberghasted that it could be pulled off with such ease for one, but also because the barrier went up directly protecting himself and Kaguya. Lightning looked back at Naruto, a smirk on her face at the way he looked.

"Well kid, are you just gonna stand there and let Kaguya and me do all the work, basically confirming what that punk said a few moments ago about letting others fight your battles, or are you going to prove all that hype surrounding you?" Lightning questioned, with Naruto snapping out of it and summoning Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō that he inherited from the Demon of the Mist himself after his death, getting it back from Kakashi before the battle with Madara after he defeated Edo Zabuza.

"Right!"

Naruto charged forward and brought the huge sword down on Sasuke, who blocked it with difficulty.

'_Shit! Uzumaki's really serious about killing me!_' Sasuke thought as he was nearby brought to his knees.

"C'mon Uchiha! Don't drag his out any longer than we have to." Naruto taunted before doing something unexpected and kneed him in the jewels.

Sasuke doubled-over due to the sharp and unbearable pain, but managed to get away from the deadlock to cradle his balls, only for Kaguya to descend upon him and struck him with a combo with her claws, riddling him with bloody marks.

"This is how I do it in the old days, gaki! **Shinra Tensei!**" Kaguya yelled, unleashing the signature jutsu of the Rinne Sharingan at full power.

'_Dammit! I gotta turn this around!_' Sasuke thought in panic, seeing Naruto rushing at him, and was suddenly struck with a crazy idea, '_Wait, that might work!_'

Twisting his body around, he landed on the ground and ducked Naruto's decapitating strike, and charged at Kaguya with an insane yet winning grin on his face while ignoring the pain in his crotch.

'_Is that fool serious? Does he really want to die?_' Lightning wondered as Naruto whipped around and was struck between shock and laughing his ass off at Sasuke's death run.

"Hmm. Interesting..." Kaguya mused as she prepared to end the Uchiha once and for all by sending him to one of her dimensions and lock him away until he dies from the harsh conditions, "Come, so I can end you- What?!"

She was taken aback when she saw Sasuke activating his Rinne Sharingan that was supposed to be lost with the extraction of Hagoromo's Yin Chakra.

"Impossible! There's no way you should still have the Rinne Sharingan!" she shouted in disbelief, and caught off guard by this unexpected development. However due to this, she actually fed right into Sasuke's plan as she stared directly into his eyes and was caught in a genjutsu that she couldn't break free of.

Lightning looked on as Kaguya was caught in the Uchiha's genjutsu, watching Kaguya slightly slump before whatever order Sasuke had given her took hold. She knew this was the worst possible predicament, because if this boy can take mental control over a goddess, even though Kaguya has a history of being controlled to others bidding, then that boy represented an even more serious threat to the world as a whole than she previously thought. The fact that she had no idea where Zetsu disappeared to before she confronted Kaguya only makes matters worse, because if he found out about this than matters were bound to get much worse.

Naruto stood dumbfounded as Kaguya slumped, when suddenly Lightning bolted forward at speeds even his sensory skills couldn't keep track of, only to watch her stopped by Kaguya as she was mere meters away from killing Sasuke. "Now, now dear sister, I can't let you touch Uchiha-sama. He has offered me quite the prize for your head, but I would prefer if you joined me so we can go to bed already."

Lightning was disgusted at what she heard, but knew that this was another power hungry Uchiha and therefore he would likely do whatever it took to get what he wants. But whatever genjutsu that Kaguya was caught in is probably the most twisted thing around, as Lightning couldn't even begin to think why someone would have a desire to be treated as something akin to a slave. "Naruto, I'll take on Kaguya. She is way out of your league even with the full gift of the Sage and the fact that Sasuke will not be able to wield her power properly when controlling her. You know what needs to be done, now move it!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Shinju Tree War Grounds - Cliff)<strong>

Hagaromo frowned as his mental monitoring of the battle let him be completely aware of Sasuke's actions. '_If Sasuke has this much willpower that even he can still maintain the Rinne Sharingan after he was stripped of my power and control my mother, it is no surprise he was able to pull one over on me when I spoke with him earlier. I don't know how you will pull through Naruto, but you must for the good of mankind._'

"This is worse than I imagined..." Hiruzen said as Sasuke took control of Kaguya. He along with the others were shocked to see the Goddess that formerly was sealed away by the combined efforts of Team 7 return with another Goddess. This shock was changed to fear when their blood ran cold at how Sasuke took control over her with a genjutsu.

"Damn Uchiha brat!" Tobirama growled and was about to charge down to end the Uchiha when Hashirama held him back.

"Brother! This is up to Naruto now. He now has both gifts of the Sage here and is more than a match for Sasuke, despite what he just did to Kaguya. With that new Goddess down there, they can free or at least stop Kaguya and end this for good!" Hashirama assured his brother, but he wasn't convinced.

"Sorry if I can't agree with that assessment, Brother!" he snapped and tried to get loose. "We can't afford to take the risk, we must go!"

As the Hokage bickered, they failed to notice a shadow rising up behind an unaware Kakashi, who was keeping guard over an unconscious Sakura.

Minato tried to stop the two Senju Hokage from fighting while Hiruzen was looking on at the battle below. Hagaromo suddenly felt something, before turning around to see Zetsu standing next to a now unconscious Kakashi and Sakura. "**Thank you kindly for the present Hagaromo, you are the entire reason Sasuke is now going to bring this world down! I need to start recruiting for him, so I'll be taking these two...**"

Suddenly the group was overrun with Naruto clones, one step too slow however as Zetsu disappeared with the remainder of Team 7. "Kakashi-sensei? Tou-san! What happened? Where did Kakashi-sensei and Sakura go? I was looking for a means to free those stuck in Mugen Tsukuyomi when I suddenly felt strong negative emotions coming from here."

"Naruto, Black Zetsu came and took Kakashi and Sakura. I don't know what will happen, but he said something about recruiting for Sasuke. No matter what happens, the original cannot let Sasuke survive!" Minato said, suddenly panicked at the thought of losing his last living student.

Hagaromo spoke up before the Naruto clone dispersed, "Naruto, whatever happens with Sasuke, bear in mind that his Rinne Sharingan is in no way the same in strength as it was before Kaguya gave his gift to you. How you use my power is up to you, but having looked at your heart I know the will of a protector lies deep inside. You carry the true beliefs of Ninshou. That said, Sasuke's actions are becoming a crime against the very will of the world itself and cannot be overlooked. Life begets life, but if there is to be any further life, Sasuke must pass..."

The Naruto clone looked at the Sage, dizzy-eyed in confusion, "What was all that now?" he asked dumbly. While he is smart and serious when need be, Naruto has his blonde moments.

Hagaromo just waved his hand and the clone dispelled, "And this is the idiot I entrust the world with. Minato, Hiruzen, you two should be ashamed of yourselves," before suddenly smacking the two Hokage upside the back of their heads with yet another wave of his hand, nature chakra hitting both and knocking them out. "You other clones, aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

The rest of the Naruto clones looked at the Sage before smacking their heads in unison.

"The Mugen Tsukuyomi!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Holy crap!"

"Let's go!"

The clones scrambled to the tree as the Sage and the two Senju Hokage looked on, sweatdropping.

"I think we're doomed." Tobirama mumbled, as depressed as his brother is for the first time in his life.

"We'll be fine, Nidaime-sama! That's my son out there all. If there's one thing I know, there's nothing one with Uzumaki and Namikaze blood can't handle!" Minato said, suddenly being awake looking like he wasn't knocked clean off his ass moments before.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shinju Tree War Grounds - Ground Zero)<strong>

**Play "Collective Consciousness" (Maniac Agenda Mix) from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance**

As Lightning and Kaguya clashed in the skies above, Naruto and Sasuke duked it out, with Naruto disarming Sasuke of his chokuto and putting away the Executioner's Blade to beat the crap out of Sasuke. Sasuke countered with the advance version of the Uchiha Clan's fighting style, The Interceptor, to disrupt Naruto's attacks. Naruto was having none of it and used the combination of his own clans' fighting styles to break through Sasuke's various parries, counters, and misdirections.

Sasuke growled as Naruto began pushing him back, and cheap-shotted by poking Naruto in his eyes. Naruto hissed as he was blinded, who managed to connect with a roundhouse kick to the face. Sasuke shook it off as Naruto tumbled back.

"**Fire Style: Great Dragon Fireball!**"

Naruto blinked and tried to clear his vision when Sasuke sent a huge fireball the shape of a dragon his way.

"**Uzumaki Water Style: Spiraling Shield!**"

Naruto summoned a torrent of water to form a sphere around himself to protect himself from the deadly fireball. He also used the water to clear his eyes out and went through some handseals.

"**Uzumaki Water Style: Water Dragon Scatter Shot!**"

The sphere form into several thin water bullets that rocketed toward Sasuke. Sasuke growled and moved out of the way to try and retrieve to his chokuto.

"You won't stop me, dobe!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Naruto directed one of the remaining water dragons to blast Sasuke in the stomach.

"Why you!" Sasuke snarled as lightning coursed through his arm, "**Lightning Style-**"

"**Uzumaki Wind Style: Great Dragon Breakthrough!**" Naruto said quickly and fired a squall of wind with the force of a Shinra Tensei that sent Sasuke skidding and dispelling the lightning, "Time to die!"

Naruto summoned several now more potent Truth-Seeking Balls that orbit around him body and was about to blast Sasuke full of holes when he suddenly received information from a clone with Hagoromo's message, making him stop midway.

"Oh no...Sasuke, you prick! Were you in cahoots with Zetsu this whole time?!" Naruto demanded as Sasuke kipped up and fired a Chidori Spear at him.

"As if I'm in the league with that pathetic waste of shit!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Skies above, moments before)<strong>

Lightning charged straight into Kaguya bringing the impending battle with Kaguya as far away from Naruto as she possibly could. Naruto alone was destructive when he fought, but his destruction and the destruction that can be brought about by 2 rampaging goddesses was a completely different matter. Hell if she was truly lucky, Kaguya would manage to bring their fight into one of her separate dimensions, potentially loosening the hold the Uchiha has over her with his genjutsu. But she knew that was wishful thinking, hell her luck was worse than that of Tsunade Senju.

She started things off by shooting several shots out of her gunblade, followed by a rush which was intended to be little more than a feint. She easily got in a slash at Kaguya's arm, which felt the telltale signs of Kaguya's Dead Bone Pulse. Lightning could see just from this attack that her fellow goddess was nowhere near fighting at full capability, just as she suspected. It seemed that while Sasuke was indeed strong enough to control Kaguya, he was nowhere near skilled enough to control her at peak levels while he was fighting an opponent. Said opponent outclassing the Uchiha in both power and skill, if not actual planning, made it all the more impressive that he could still control a goddess.

Kaguya looked at Lightning who was still holding her gunblade against the bone in her own arm and said, "Dear sister, if you cease this pointless fighting, you may be lucky enough to taste Uchiha-sama first. I so want you to join me, so won't you stop fighting?" Kaguya then pushed Lightning back and turned on her own Byakugan eyes before firing bone fragments at Lightning, whose facial expression clearly showed no intention of back down.

Lightning didn't bother to answer Kaguya's obviously forced words, but took her blade and sliced all the bone fragments that showed any signs of hitting her, before changing Schema to Sand Fox, where she then fired off consecutive spells of Deprotega and Deshellga, before yet again switching up to Danse Macabre, where she fired off Flamespark and Icestorm one after another after another. Lightning followed through with another charge, going into slash at her sister with a Sparkstrike followed by Heavy Slash to finish her attack. She then vaulted backward, changing Schema yet again to Equilibrium+ while she watched what Kaguya may respond with.

Kaguya suddenly started laughing before stating, "Yes Light, Uchiha-sama will be most pleased with you. I personally want to help him break you down so you will enjoy catering to his every desire. This fire you have in defiance of his rule will only make you that much more desirable to him..."

Kaguya wasn't even allowed to finish when Lightning suddenly shot her square in the face. "Kaguya, I know you don't mean anything of what you are saying right now, but the very idea of anyone making me bend to their will is something that has never and will never happen!"

Lightning then shocked Kaguya, as Kaguya was apparently looking at an afterimage of Lightning talking when she was suddenly hurled further upward in the air. As Lightning attempted to follow through with yet another attack from her blade, Kaguya surprised her by teleporting behind her and then doing a roundhouse kick which sent the pink haired goddess hurling straight down to the ground at almost supersonic speeds. Lightning realised that there was no way she could prevent herself from not hitting the ground where Naruto was battling Sasuke, so she did everything she could to shift her position and ease herself as far away from them as she could.

Kaguya saw what Lightning was trying to do and slipped into one of her personal dimensions before slipping out right next to Lightning, again assaulting her with another kick and subsequently causing the pink haired goddess have no time to avoid landing farther from Naruto's battle. Lightning simply cast Heroic Guard and let herself fall wherever she would, hoping that she didn't hurt that Uzumaki boy who had strangely intrigued her upon her unnatural awakening from over a thousand years of sleep that he unknowingly caused...

* * *

><p><strong>(Shinju Tree War Grounds - Ground Zero)<strong>

The blonde in question was hiding behind his summoned Kyuuzou no Fujin to guard against Sasuke's continuous shuriken barrage, and it was pissing him off to no end.

"How does he do it? There's no way he can keep so many shuriken in his wrist..." he growled before his senses spiked and looked up see Lightning speeding towards the ground near him, "Oh crap! **Wind Style: Pressure Damage!**"

Naruto fired off the jutsu that was once in deceased Akatsuki member Kakuzu's arsenal at the ground between himself and Sasuke, knowing that whatever he could to soften the ground might help Lightning chances of coming out of the seemingly freefall with as little damage as possible. Although knowing that, she was still likely to be very injured regardless of what she be able to do to protect herself.

Sasuke, seeing Naruto shoot at the ground, looked up before he started to prepare his Kirin to hit the woman as she hit the ground, unknowing just who he was shooting off a Lightning style jutsu at.

Suddenly Lightning hit the ground, causing a massive shockwave, which Naruto protected himself with his Bijuu mode and Sasuke with his Susanoo. As soon as she hit the ground a dust plume went skyrocketing up into the air and Sasuke used this moment to rain down his original jutsu, taking advantage of the constant battle which had more than brought in enough cumulonimbus clouds to use for his jutsu. The lightning raced down followed by a thunderous explosive crack, hitting dead center in the crater. Sasuke was certain that would be the end of one of his troubles and although he was somewhat disappointed given how she seemed to be the perfect type of woman to rebuild his clan with, the fact that she seemed dead set on siding with the dobe more than signed her death warrant.

"Lightning!" Naruto shouted and watched with bated breath at the crater after Sasuke used his Kirin when suddenly he felt it. Yin Kurama picked this moment to interject, '**Kit, you need not worry. That dumbass Uchiha unknowingly did the stupidest thing he could have done and practically healed any damage she might have had. If there is one thing you don't do, it is try to use Lightning attacks on the Savior.**'

Naruto heard this but was still worried, despite knowing from the power signature that she was completely fine. Why wouldn't he worry, he loved the ladies! As the dust settled and cleared, Naruto eventually caught sight of Sasuke's Susanoo, Kaguya standing next to him inside the Susanoo, and then Lightning standing up at the bottom of the crater. Apparently Sasuke had yet to take notice of Lightning as he was looking at Kaguya, probably talking with her. Suddenly he smacked Kaguya, she fell to her knees, and she then started begging for some reason before he smacked her again.

"Sasuke~!" an enraged Naruto screamed suddenly as power rolled off him in waves.

Yin Kurama suddenly felt a change inside Naruto and smiled, '_**Kit, you've done it!**_'

Power started wafting off Naruto before it exploded in a flare of rainbow-colored chakra. Lightning from the bottom of the crater wondered just what happened to set Naruto off like that when suddenly Naruto's clones vanished, the moons holding the various Bijuu started breaking apart, the Shinju itself started releasing the pods holding the Shinobi Alliance in the Mugen Tsukuyomi, Kaguya suddenly snapped to attention realising where she was and what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shinju Tree War Grounds - Cliff)<strong>

Hagaromo felt Naruto's power unlock moments before it even happened, "Naruto, I said you held inside the true path of Ninshou and this just proves it. I wonder what you will do with the true power of Six Paths behind you?"

The Hokage felt Naruto's power come off in a shockwave at the same time as all the other events were happening. Minato couldn't believe what he was feeling, but he knew Naruto had been responsible as his chakra, no matter how slightly different it felt, it still held the same warmth, compassion, and strength that he felt on the day of his birth. '_Kushina, if you could only see him now. I know that you are somehow responsible for this._'

"And you were worried brother. I don't know what happened to cause Naruto to do this, but his soul is speaking to the world and I get the feeling whatever answer he gets will change the very course of history." Hashirama said confidently.

Tobirama and Hiruzen could only nod and look on, feeling the power of Naruto's shockwave effect the Edo Tensei in some way that they couldn't explain.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shinju Tree War Grounds - Ground Zero)<strong>

**Play "Heaven Shaking Event" from Naruto Shippuden**

"Sasuke, didn't your mother ever tell you to never hit a woman? The person who thinks he's God's gift to the world goes ahead and smacks a Goddess. Yeah that's smooth. I like that...Not!" Naruto remarked sarcastically as more chakra rolled off his person as it only got stronger as he said his words. Naruto held his Kyuuzou no Fujin high in the air when suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the blade, as if Naruto himself called on it. He swung the blade towards Sasuke's Susanoo, carefully aiming between Kaguya's own position and Sasuke's, in an attempt that looked to separate the two despite being over a hundred meters away.

Sasuke saw Naruto swing the blade and was about to laugh when suddenly a wave of Lightning-enhanced Wind chakra that the blade was made with got longer and longer, before completely piercing and slicing through his Susanoo as if it wasn't even there. Sasuke could feel that it was enhanced with Nature chakra, but the odd thing was he couldn't see it like Naruto's chakra before when he was in Sage mode. Physically, Naruto's body showed no signs that he was in Sage Mode either, as he still was in the same clothing and nowhere on his body showed any signs that this was his Bijuus' power or any of Naruto's other tricks. It had Sasuke at a loss...

Sasuke suddenly jumped to the side knowing that his Susanoo wouldn't hold, while Kaguya jumped in the opposite direction and then towards Naruto himself. The Uchiha was beginning to think it was time to escape, as the only true winners are the ones who leave the battlefield alive. That does mean running away makes him a winner after all, no harm done to his reputation.

Naruto started walking over to Kaguya before bending down and helping her up, all the while Lightning watching Naruto in awe. When Kaguya took Naruto's hand and looked into his eyes, she suddenly the telltale design of the Rinne Sharingan appearing in both of his eyes for a split second before disappearing again. Kaguya then looked at Lightning and nodded, only for the Savior herself to nod right back as Naruto slowly turned toward a retreating Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I don't know why you're thinking of running, as nothing you try will let you leave here alive. But go ahead and try, I love a good chase. Remember the last one we had back in the Land of Iron? Oh yeah, the only reason you got away that time was because of your pink-haired banshee of a fangirl nicking me with a poisoned kunai...What the?!"

Suddenly Naruto felt the same negative emotions his clones felt earlier when Black Zetsu abducted Kakashi. He rushed forward to end Sasuke once and for all, only for his Truth-Seeking Balls to finally connect, only to watch Sasuke melt to the familiar white form of Zetsu.

"DAMNIT!" Naruto screamed out in rage as chakra raced off his body, connecting with both the goddesses in his immediate vicinity, the following shockwave only getting stronger as it hit Hagaromo and the Edo Hokage, going farther on and hitting the Bijuu themselves, the people getting free from the Shinju husks, and on. Unknown at the time, Naruto's chakra touched each and every being in the world, plants, animals, people both alive and dead, dimensions Naruto would have never known, pasts and futures that should never be. Existence itself seemed to be answering Naruto's cries as all hell broke loose.

-fin-

* * *

><p><strong>After-Chapter Notes<strong>

**SoulEmbrace2010:** That was quite a start, eh? While we post this in the regular Naruto fanfiction section, I bet you all were surprised to see Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII! The ending of Lightning Returns gave Rixxell the idea to make Lightning a goddess of the new world. Whether this will happen in my Final Fantasy Uzumaki XIII remains to be seen. Anyway, the second part of this two-shot is a can't miss, as well as the stories coming up in the series. It's just gonna be three, and they will be awesome! Now then, for the poll. As the final lines of part 1 implied, Naruto's energy reached out to different dimension and worlds, which means that some lovely ladies will be joining Naruto in some action, adventure, and...citrus! Anywho, the harem is locked down, but you guys can choose the crossover girls that'll accompany Naruto and the others. So go and vote, and tune in for part 2! Oh, and review too! We love reviews, but NO flames!

**Rixxell Stryfe:** That chapter itself was only 13,526 words, so how did our release get so big? Never again will I allow such large ANs Soul! Sorry people... Anyway, Naruto's canon and filler already offered up reasons for ideas such as dimension and time travel, so I wanted to take that farther here. The poll itself is for this very reason. Other events are in play as well, so I am truly eager on your thoughts! Later:)


End file.
